Humerija: A vampire life
by Fury Writer99
Summary: " Slowly, my sanity vanishes due to your blood flowing past my lips to feed the need for blood I have" A side story for Mahou no Sekai about Veroiro, who's the strongest criminal thus far. The first part takes place in Ailesia, a world of demons and the mirror image of Aiselia, where the chosen of regeneration lives. The second arc in Aiselia, and only there. Various worlds picked


**For you all who haven't noticed it for some reason, I've started on a crossover story that so far have nothing but a preview. But this writer is bored while waiting for me to be able to publish the first chapter of that story so I decided to do this Fan-fiction first. This story will be something that's posted three chapters at the time in-between the other story. It's what you can call a side-story, following a vampire family in Aiselia, starting off in Ailesia however. There's only one character from the Tales of Symphonia cast because of that, and this person will have to fight against the family sooner or later. Also, I'm pretty sure I can't get Colette's personality correctly so she's OOC just in case.**

**I own the five main characters - the family - but I do not own Colette Brunel.**

**Emil: Also, I'll be mentioned at few times in the story itself unless something big happens.**

**Hey, all characters from the Tales of symphonia cast and Tales of the Abyss cast will be mentioned in the main story. As well as my own characters as well as myself and my childhood friend, and Vocaloid characters.**

**Emil: Warning: This side-story have a violent content and might be tear bringing towards a part in the second part, mostly for those who are overly sensitive to emotional stories.**

**Well, with all that said I welcome you to "Humerija: A vampire life" and later on "Sormiro: Hate filled promise"**

**Also, narration warning. This chapter is filled with narration in the first half. Only three dialogues there. In the ending of the chapter there's more, trust me.**

The chilly air told me that someone had made a move again. He's collecting on them, parts of a human that is. He slowly crushes their shoulders and tears away their arms from their torso and empty them on blood. Crushes their bones till they're nothing but something laying on the ground with empty white eyes. It doesn't matter how many times I try telling anybody about it, they won't believe me no matter what I try. Instead they laugh at me and tell me I'm nothing but someone who's trying to be trusted for once. But because of my endless fear of this person, knowing what he does. - and that he's on his way here at this moment - That fear have made my nights restless, and something's happening to me because of it. It's not that I'm unable to sleep, it's that I'm more tired at days than on nights. And I've started to feel this urge within me, a urge that tells me to do the same thing as he. To drink blood from another human being.

_" __Veroi-oniichan!__"_

Her voice echoes in my head, without me knowing who she is. I can't tell if I ever knew her, since all I have in my memory is her saying my name. I really didn't think any of this would even start to make the slightest bit of sense, but in the end I was proven wrong. It all started in the house I lived in. In that house I had two friends: A guy who's friendly, but have a lot of knowledge on bad words. And then there's a girl I barley know, who's been with us but have been rather quiet for a long time. I'm talking about my time in an orphanage I had after my parents suddenly left me. They never told me anything about why it had to happen, except that there was a very good reason for this. During the time my father told me that, my mother was in great pain and was carrying someone I'd never imagined I'd even meet someday. It was first on a holiday I saw her. I was now about thirteen years old, and I took myself home to where I used to live. Once there I -through a window- spotted a girl who immediately noticed me. She sneaked out of the house after telling me to come to the backside, and once I got there she was already there. She didn't seem much younger than me, and was mostly scared as it seemed. The sky had already darkened enough for us to have a hard time to see the other when it happened. We had started talking about what was happening around the world, as something was wrong already then. The same scream I've heard in my dreams returned once more, this time outside the dream. Without knowing what I was doing I'd walked up to the girl and moved her behind me. Everything was just like I remembered it. The dark forest beyond the swings, the trees swaying in the sudden cold wind, and then the sound of wooden sticks being crushed by someone's foot. Slowly, slowly the steps came closer, even so that you could hear his groaning voice in pain and see his dark red eyes. His hair dyed black and his face white as the surface of the moon after it've been full. He walked closer to us, then suddenly vanished. But it wasn't the type of magic that warped him from place to place, this was his true speed. The speed of a vampire. In not even ten seconds he was standing behind the girl, and neither of us had noticed a thing. All I noticed was how dark it suddenly became behind us, as his body blocked the moons light from us. I turned around just in time to be knocked away and bear witness to something I never would've wanted to see. He slowly grabbed onto the girl's arm and lift her up so she didn't touch the ground. Who was this man, and what did he want? I could only watch in horror as her burnt skin fragmented and got loose from her body. As soon as her body was dropped to the ground her blood started to stream along the hill towards me. It touched my finger tips, and I felt for a moment like I'd want to be the one to drink her blood. Not him, and not anybody else for that matter. I thought that she was mine alone.

It didn't take long after that until her parents got out of their house and noticed her and that man. First after he'd disappeared and they were on their way in did the girl's mother notice me. I felt nostalgic when seeing her run up to me and wonder if I was alright.

" I'm f-fine…thank you ma'am" I managed to get out. But no matter how much I wanted those words to be the truth they would never be the truth no matter how hard I tried. For deep inside I'd already started to get aware of my new needs, and I know that there's nothing I can do to stop it.

" Would you like to have somewhere to sleep? It's getting really late and you shouldn't be out right now…I'll call your parents for you" At the sound of them I immediately stopped smiling and looked away from her. She seemed to have noticed it, but didn't bother about it. I agreed on her offer however and followed her inside their house, where she helped me with the wound I'd gotten. My chest had been ripped open in that one blow, that had a tremendous force to it. The familiar smell of iron that dwells within my blood got up to my nostrils like a steam of it. I got way to obsessed in the sent of the blood, and the need to drink it.

Bit by bit as the months passed I became insane by the smell of blood. I was sitting in the darkness of the guest room I'd been given, as the sun had started to affect me for a reason I had yet to understand. I slowly turned my head to look at the window and looked away as the clouds covering the sun continued moving. Today was a really cloudy day, and they'd said on the news that it would most likely rain today. This family live in the city, Armagasi. A resort town with an amusement park and a casino on separate floating islands. This house is one of the few houses there are in the city, and trust me, you do not want to live in the hotel instead. Rain is really the perfect weather for me right now, as the sun only irritates my skin, as well as the wound I got from that vampire. The girl who I couldn't help had just about been healed up as well, which was as strange as how my wound healed so fast. Indeed the wound I got was deep, and sure her wounds were outstanding. But I've learned something that I'm going to have to live with. This girl isn't their biological daughter, but rather their adoptive daughter. As long as I've stayed here now I'm guessing I'm their adoptive son, even though all I did was just head to where I used to live. There was this fear about the girl that I've started to get, all since her eyes got the same color as mine. Something happened during that attack that I can't remember, and it made all this happen. My thoughts were heavily interrupted when that exact girl walked into my room and sat down in front of me after closing the door. I quickly looked for a way to have her keep the distance she've always kept between the two of us. Her black waist long hair stunned me every time I saw it up close, and those red eyes filled me with a feeling I hadn't felt for way to long. We both had started attending a nearby high school not long ago, and would soon graduate. Not once have I been drinking the blood of a human being, and I didn't want to start now either.

" Please stand back, I don't want to hurt you" I don't know what kind of reaction I would expect from her, but it was not this. She looked down on the ground alone at first, allowing me to get to my bed. But as soon as I'd reached it she was suddenly standing in front of me. With a single movement with her hand telling me to sit down I obeyed her. It was like her movement was giving me commands I couldn't disobey. She pushed me down on the creaking bed and moved her face close to mine, and first now I could see just what her eyes were hiding. A need for fresh blood.

" don't hold back Veroi-kun…I know what you need…and you know what I need, so please don't hold it back any longer. You've been like this for the past four years and you haven't told anyone anything, but I've noticed it" Her voice. Demanding something I didn't want to do to her, but that I could barley resist any longer.

" Bu-"

" Just do it!…Veroi-oniichan, why are you rejecting me?" Those words I know I've only heard once before. However not from her, as far as I know. A sudden sting of pain made me clear my head immediately, and I could feel how her hand had intertwined with mine. moving it towards her throat where she ripped open a small wound only by slightly moving her nail across that spot. As soon as the blood zippered out of the wound I immediately licked it up and proceeded with doing the same thing she was doing to me. Upon the touch of her blood on my teeth something happened inside of me. I felt in a way I didn't thought I could even after what I've been through, or how many times she've told me that I'm not a monster. In truth, I'm pretty sure we both are considered blood-feeding beasts who will be prejudiced against, and maybe even chased to the death. But Vampires have only recently started to appear, so of course people would think of them as a being that attempts to kill. Nothing will be the same any longer while we both have this urge and feeling. People in our class have started to say that we're strange to be in love each other even though we live in the same family. But I think of it all as something that people see as a rumor. We may live in the same family, but we both were adopted and left by different parents. When I told my current "parents" about what they say during dinner they told us to forget about it, or say that they're wrong. However I noticed something on my "mother" that I hadn't seen once before. It was like something really bad had happened, and they didn't really want us to know. I glanced over at my "sister" and noticed that she'd noticed what I'd seen. Once she realized that I'm looking at her however and looked at me I only shrugged my shoulders as a sign to her that I don't get what's happening. I was just about finished with the food and was about to leave the table when mom handed me something. Sis hurried over to me and noticed the small locket in my hand. It seemed dusty, and had probably been stacked away in a box to be forgotten, but had recently been found due to unknown reasons.

I carefully opened it and noticed a picture of a girl standing next to her parents. Those parents were the ones we live with now. but if so, and my sis isn't on this photograph. This girl is the current princess of the world we live in, I know that much. But the one standing next to me doesn't seem related to her, so could it really be? Her hair color: Same. Her eye color: Same. Her pale white skin: Same. No! I know that we're not related by blood, I know we're not. At least

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**that's what I thought**_

**Emil: That is the prologue eh?**

**Yep. Pretty good if I say so myself.**

**Emil: I'm glad you're proud of it at least, 'cause now I know what Marta will be doing.**

**Huh? Will she be, reading this?**

**Emil: Most likely, I don't know what's with her lately, I just can't put my finger on it.**

**Speaking of Marta. How are you two doing?**

**Emil: That's a question not to be answered here, that's for sure.**

**Oh, one final thing. PM me about anything, and this first arc will be about 5 chapters. Then the second arc probably 7. So count on twelve to fourteen chapters of this.**

**Emil: If you keep up this writing, then it'll be worth it. Trust me.**

**I don't know if I should Emil, it's you we're talking about after all.**

**Emil: What do you mean by tha-**

**Thanks for reading this prologue of "Humerija: A vampire life" and I'll be looking forward to the first big chapter. Also the ending chapters for the arcs are 6k words. This was on about 2k. With that said, see you then.**


End file.
